


Деревья умеют ждать

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, psychodelyc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Его кожа покрывается корой, в его шепоте шелест листьев. Новое рождение не всегда означает смерть.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Деревья умеют ждать

1.

Говорят, надо любить каждый раз, как в последний. Падать с разбегу, кричать, пока не кончится голос. Нырять с головой и не закрывать, не закрывать, не закрывать глаза. Поцелуй – заразная болезнь, прогрессирует между их разомкнутых губ, растет, заполняя комнату, пока не становится чем-то отдельным от них, не процесс – явление. Поцелуй. Гарри держит держит Северуса за плечи, «вот так, тише, я все сделаю, как надо, я сейчас, я сейчас, я сейчас…». Гарри держит Северуса, они сцепились в постели. Кажется, будто дерутся, греко-римская борьба, согнутые колени. Они сцепились в постели, где чьи руки, чьи это костяшки у его лица? «Северус, Северус, Северус». Гарри закрывает глаза.

«Посмотри на меня».

Гарри открывает глаза. Гарри толкается внутрь, глубже, глубже. Ему кажется, сердце сейчас надорвется. Северус принимает его. Раскинув руки, согнув колени, сглотнув, напряглась длинная шея, Гарри держит Северуса за плечи. Северус держит Гарри.

Пальцы к губам, Гарри целует, Гарри кусает, дышит так часто и загнанно, в Северуса, в Северуса, в Северуса. Толчок, толчок, толчок. Больно и горячо, изнутри и снаружи, тишина, шепот, тени по стенам, по коже, по постели, под закрытыми веками. Посмотри на меня, не смотри на меня, не надо, не надо, Гарри… «Га-рри», на изломе слова, скользко и горячо между их животами, каплями на коже, выгнутыми ступнями, выдохом.

Лежа в постели, профиль к профилю, ладонь в ладони, сладко, невыносимо, кажется, больше не выдержать.

(Гарри слышит, как шумят листья)

Говорят, каждый раз надо любить, как последний.

Ужас какой.

2.

Озеро казалось мертвым, абсолютно мертвым. Поверхность воды – как застывшее стекло, иллюзия сна. Северус прижимался к дереву, сдирая ладони о шершавую кору, вглядывался до рези в глазах.

Вечно эта резь в глазах, словно песок или стеклянная крошка, ледяная крошка, ледяные слезы… он со школьных лет не плакал, не рыдал так отчаянно, как в запертом кабинете Дамблдора, в кабинете директора. Он никогда так не рыдал – с икотой и всхлипываниями, с мокрым носом, с ладонью, прижатой к губам. Даже в ночь, когда умер Дамблдор, когда умерла Лили, когда все, кого он любил, покинули его; на этот раз никто не умер, какой-то пустяк, даже не вспомнить, что произошло. Минерва ли что-то сказала, или это Лонгботтом опять нарвался на неприятности, или сердце разболелось, или все вместе… он шел по коридору прямо и быстро, а, заперев дверь кабинета, сполз на пол. Это все стресс, это все усталость.

Нельзя было поддаваться. Нельзя было проявлять слабость – не сейчас, когда они вышли на финишную. Все эти годы, все эти смерти.

Нельзя было поддаваться, а это все бессонница, усталость. И проклятая зима, когда она уже кончится, эта проклятая зима? Когда вынырнет Поттер, сломает ледяную корку, пустит время вперед?

Почему он так долго?

Озеро казалось черным, жаждущим, ждущим. Проглотило Поттера, рябь по воде – и все исчезло, только кучка смятой одежды, грязной одежды у берега. Юный Поттер, тонкий Поттер, замерзший Поттер, нырнул и все не появлялся, и Северус цеплялся за дерево, бормоча одними губами:

«Давай давай давай давай»

«Ну же ну же ну же ну же»

«Пожалуйста»

Поттер не мог умереть. Не имел права. Не так, не сейчас. Северус вглядывался в воду, спрятавшись между деревьев, (трус, трус, спаси же его, не могу, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, трус). Мертвое озеро, мертвый Поттер, белое лицо между ладонями, Северус почти ощущал его, его ледяные щеки, закрытые глаза, тонкие веки, не защищенные очками, тонкий Поттер, не защищенный никем, не спасенный.

«Пожалуйста», – думал Северус, и «Что угодно», – думал Северус, и «Лучше бы я», – думал Северус, обхватив дерево, выкрученный ужасом, горечью, ядом этого мертвого места, этого обреченного года.

«Пожалуйста», – думал Северус, и между деревьев появился Уизли, пронесся мимо, не заметив, прыгнул в воду, громкий плеск, сломанная гладь, «Клянусь», – думал Северус, «Спасибо, – думал Северус, – спасибо».

Его ладони погружались в кору.

3.

Он кричит каждую ночь. Зелья не помогают. Поцелуи не помогают. Секс не помогает. Присутствие не помогает, отсутствие, впрочем, тоже. Он все равно кричит. Так дико, так отчаянно, будто сошел с ума. «Однажды сойдет, – думает Гарри, – однажды проснется совсем чужим», вытаращит глаза, сверкая белками, зубами, оскаленными в животной гримасе страха.

Кричит каждую ночь, громко, резко, Гарри падает с кровати, с ним же невозможно спать. Он сразу предупредил: «Со мной невозможно спать», он пинается, он складывает на Гарри свои костлявые, тяжелые ноги, он забирает одеяло, но все это мелочи, Мерлин, какие же мелочи.

Он кричит.

Сначала Гарри будил его ласково, обнимал, целовал, притягивал к себе, утешая, словно ребенка, но это не помогало. Теперь Гарри резко встряхивает Северуса за плечи, только так удается прервать кошмар, забрать его, выдернуть из сна.

Северус открывает глаза, волосы, слипшиеся от пота, пряди поперек лица, черные, словно трещины, и в темноте кажется – это не Северус, кто-то чужой, незнакомец с его лицом. Северус открывает глаза и садится, подгребает к себе подушку, чтобы за что-то схватится, дергающиеся пальцы, «не трогай меня», частое дыхание в тишине.

Что ему снится? Война? Волдеморт? Змеи, лестницы? «Не трогай меня». Он не признается. Они лягут рядом, глядя в один потолок, и будут молчать, пока кто-нибудь из них не заснет, чтобы утром притвориться, что ничего не было.

Только один раз Гарри преступает черту. Тянется мысленно – осторожно, как его научили – и проваливается в яму.

Застывшее тело кожа бугристая и жесткая стук топора Гарри удар больно какая чудовищная боль Гарри нет Гарри лезвие вонзается в ноги в ствол стук топора яростный крик сойки.

Северус толкает Гарри – толкает в грудь, резко, зло, выбрасывает из своей головы, стиснутые зубы, лицо, искаженное в темноте. «Доволен? Выяснил?..».

«Но это же нелепо», – хочет сказать Гарри. «Я никогда бы не срубил тебя», – хочет сказать Гарри.

Ему лично ничего не снится. Шрам не болит. Все хорошо.

4.

Гарри Поттер пришел за ним, когда кончилась война. Северус готовился покончить с этим, он продал дом, сжег записи. Запер свой кабинет, наложив на него столько заклятий, чтобы никто больше не смог открыть дверь. Ни один идиот, принявший его должность. Ни один бедолага, жертва чудовища по имени Хогвартс (вот где проклятая должность, вот где, да все их должности прокляты, все они, как куклы на ширме, из года в год открывают рот, чтобы произносить одно и то же, делать одно и то же, развлекать детей, составлять планы, проверять эссе, умирать за великое дело и просто так).

Он запер кабинет, продал дом, закрыл счет в банке, а больше ничего не придумал. Мог бы купить лилии – купить лилии и положить их на могилу в Годриковой Впадине – но испугался, что журналисты пронюхают. К тому же, он не хотел мешать Лили в ее смертном сне. Он вообще никому не хотел мешать.

Мертвецы покоятся с миром. Северус собирался найти свой покой. Когда Гарри Поттер пришел за ним.

Поттер разыскал его, хотя домик находился на краю света, посреди леса, далеко за городом. Северус снял его на сутки. Он посчитал, что этого хватит, чтобы проститься со всем, перелистать милые сердцу книги, вылакать бутылку бурбона. И правда, хватило. Звездной ночью Северус вышел из дома, потому что уже слышал, как ветер зовет его, как ветки скребутся в окна.

Он пошел к кромке леса, подол мантии тяжело приминал траву, звезды тускло светили над головой. Тени от деревьев потянулись к нему, как стрелки, как руки, и Северус шагнул в их объятья.

А потом он увидел Гарри Поттера.

Гарри Поттер пришел за ним, отыскал его на краю света, когда закончилась война. И это было так непохоже на правду, так похоже на сон, что Северус дрогнул. Мимолетное сомнение, колебание воздуха, просьба: «Еще немного, пожалуйста, пусть у меня будет это». Гарри Поттер пришел за ним, взял его за руку и увел оттуда, из сердца леса. Не понимая даже, что сотворил.

Ему дали отсрочку. Снова. Но этот раз – последний.

5.

Странные вещи происходят.

Они пытаются жить, как обычно. Гарри мотается на Косую Аллею, чтобы купить всякой ерунды, Снейп читает книги, забравшись в кресло с ногами, маленький домик, который Гарри выкупил для них, полон тепла и света. Они наладили камин, и теперь Гарри ныряет в него, когда хочет провести вечер с друзьями. Но его всегда тянет домой, назад, охватывает странная тревога, он боится, что что-то произойдет. А что может произойти?

Он боится, что вернется в пустой дом.

Однажды Снейп уйдет – в этом Гарри не сомневается ни секунды. Снейп обязан уйти первым. Он старше, он злее, на его лице проступает ожесточение, когда они касаются друг друга в постели. Он первым прерывает поцелуй, он первым закрывает глаза, он первым прощается, когда Гарри торчит головой в камине, сообщая, что останется на ночь в Лондоне, у Рона с Гермионой. И Снейп, конечно, повидал больше боли.

Так что он уйдет первым.

Но Гарри думает – пусть не сейчас. Не в этом году и не в следующем. У них будет время отстроить жизнь. Пока что Гарри не знает, как жить, как вести себя. Он не умеет быть не-учеником. Не-спасителем. Не-гриффиндорцем. Просто Гарри.

Они все немного запутались, слегка растерялись после победы. Гарри держит Северуса. Северус держит Гарри.

Но странные вещи происходят.

Деревья вырастают у их крыльца. За одну ночь, за ночь – они стоят там, высокие, жесткие, подпорки неба. Кто-то стучится в дверь, но когда Гарри открывает – там никого. Листья, рассыпанные по полу. Гарри находит их всюду. Между страницами книг, под одеялом, в раковине. Один раз он целовал Северуса, и к языку его прильнул листок. Гарри вынул его изо рта двумя пальцами, поднял изумленный взгляд. Северус закрыл глаза. Подался вперед бедрами. Толчок. Толчок. И стало не до того.

Северус тоже ведет себя странно. Почти не разговаривает. Может, все дело в ранах – они затянулись, но горло еще болит. Северус подолгу молчит, внимательно смотрит. Гарри всюду чувствует его взгляд, прилипший к спине, как листок. Обжигающий кожу. Стерегущий.

Иногда Северус застывает. Посреди комнаты, действия или слова. Он замирает и словно прислушивается к чему-то, его взгляд обращен вдаль. Лицо его становится таким спокойным, как у покойника, и Гарри страшно. Он непременно должен что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь громкое и бессмысленное, нервно расхохотаться, тронуть Северуса за руку, чтобы привести в чувство. «Не уходи. Куда ты?»

Иногда ночью Северус выскальзывает из постели, и Гарри просыпается, он всегда это чувствует. Он смотрит в спину, узкую длинную спину, лопатки, буква позвоночника, косточка у основания шеи, бугорок под кожей, как тайна, как спрятанное сокровище. Северус смотрит в окно, ночь на дворе, и что он там хочет увидеть? Ветки царапают стекло, скребутся, тени по стенам, темные, темные тени, чьи-то пальцы, едва различимый шепот, Гарри не может его услышать, если только не закрывает глаза, но он боится закрыть – ему кажется, случится что-то непоправимое, Северус уйдет первым.

– Ты спать собираешься? – спрашивает Гарри, и Северус, не обернувшись, кивает.

– Сейчас приду, – лжет он привычно.

6.

Иногда Северус думает, что должен подготовить Гарри. Но как подготовить к такому? Однажды он просто тихо уйдет. Лучше сделать это ночью, но не той, когда Гарри будет в Лондоне – это слишком невыносимые ночи, слишком трудные, и у Северуса просто не хватит храбрости. Нет, это надо будет сделать ночью, когда Гарри будет спать, аккуратно выскользнуть из-под его руки, тяжелой и расслабленной, может, скользнуть по нему напоследок – поцелуем, пальцами, взглядом. Если он не проснется – но он всегда просыпается.

Иногда Северус думает, что должен все рассказать. Всю правду – и про то, как однажды ночью в Динском лесу он поклялся отдать все, что угодно, за его спасение, и про то, как древесная кора расступилась, пропуская его. Про толчки подземных вод, про жилы, бегущие из почвы к сердцу, и мшистую мягкость сонных мыслей в голове, отяжелевших, пьяных. О зимнем сне, дрожащих голых ветках, жесткой коже. О том, что он слышал и видел в ту ночь, в лесу, одеревенев.

И как просил – униженно, жалко – чтобы отпустили (пока еще не пора, мне нужно закончить одно дело, еще один ход, чтобы выиграть партию, выиграть войну, я там нужен, я вернусь, как только все завершится). И лес отпустил его.

А потом снова, когда Гарри пришел. Северус гадает, как бы все обернулось, приди Гарри часом позже, ночью позже. Это так же бессмысленно, как шагать по лестнице Пенроуза, одновременно вверх и вниз, в бесплотных попытках разобраться. Было бы лучше для всех? Было бы хуже для всех? По крайней мере, он познал это чувство, когда тебя касаются так чутко, так жадно. По крайней мере, он раскрыл этому мальчику все – свои объятья, свою душу, свое тело, развернув его, как свиток пергамента, и свернувшись вокруг Гарри, обхватив его ногами, руками, опутав его всего. Он отдался Поттеру – в самом древнем, примитивнейшем смысле этого слова, он отдал себя целиком, разве не этого он хотел? Он отдался Поттеру еще с первой минуты их встречи, с той секунды, как мальчишка очутился в Хогвартсе – отдал себя без остатка, без колебаний, и теперь это просто вышло на новый уровень.

Он никогда не умел владеть собой, поэтому предпочитал, чтобы им владели другие.

Теперь он выполнит клятву – он должен, его ждут, он слышит шепот, этот зов в ночи.

Он видит призраков. Люпин, сидящий в соседнем кресле, серый, как дым. «Рассказал бы ты ему, – советует он. – Что здесь такого? Кто-то превращается в волка, ты превращаешься в дерево, у каждого свои недостатки».

«Ты совсем чокнулся, – говорит Блэк, – Болтаешь с мертвецами!»,

«Хватит, – просит Лили, – Оставьте его в покое, оставьте его в покое».

Оставьте его в покое.

7.

«Что происходит?» – спрашивает Гарри, он все старался не замечать, странные вещи происходят, но он так старался не замечать. Все нормально, все хорошо, «Что происходит?». Он нашел чешуйки коры в ванной, забившие водосток, он хочет понять.

«Закрой окна», – просит Северус, обходя дом, Гарри следует по пятам, скрип половиц под босыми ступнями. Штормовое предупреждение. Передали штормовое предупреждение.

Чего им бояться здесь, в лесной глуши? (Дерево, упавшее на дом, пробившее крышу, пробившее одного из них, сухой сук из груди, перпендикулярно сердцу, кровь течет, как древесный сок… так может быть). Если бы они жили на берегу моря, стоило бы волноваться, но что может случиться с ними здесь?

Тихие, тихие места.

«Закрой окна», – просит Северус и сам щелкает шпингалетами, тянется, наклоняется, мышцы его спины, примятые волосы на затылке, подъем его ступни, кожа и сухожилия, Гарри так сильно любит его всего, что это кажется каким-то расстройством, это противоестественно, так любить.

Учитывая, что они совсем чужие и почти не знают друг друга.

Это должно пугать, должно вгонять в тоску, но Гарри счастлив.

«Давай займемся любовью», – кричит он, ощущая себя, их, все вокруг головокружительно живым.

«Закрой окна», – велит Северус. Из комнаты в комнату, мечется, словно тень, согнутый предчувствием. Ветер за окном. Ветер приносит плач и плеск далекого моря, ветер приносит зов, шепот, ползущий из тишины. Молнии блещут. Гаснет свет. Дом погружается в сумрак, вспышка – их лица – тьма, вспышка – их лица ближе – тьма, вспышка…

Гарри целует Северуса (на вкус как бумага).

Тьма.

Гарри тянет Северуса на пол, держит за руки, гладит косточки на запястьях. В темноте они с Северусом чувствуют друг друга сквозь одежду, сквозь кожу и сквозь тела, они льнут друг к другу, это так похоже на прощание. «Что происходит?», – шепчет Гарри, обнимая Северуса изо всех сил.

«Штормовое предупреждение», – выдыхает тот.

Шумят за окном деревья, с треском ломаются ветки, грохочут ставни, звенят стекла. Ветер атакует дом, удар за ударом, толчок за толчком.

Между бедрами Северуса лицо Гарри, его губы и его язык, гладят-скользят-исследуют, шепчут-целуют-щекочут. Между сосками Северуса ладонь Гарри, придерживает сердце, чтобы не выпало; бескрылое сердце из самого высокого гнезда. Заботливая, добрая ладонь.

Между вдохом и выдохом – имя, между их телами – невидимая грань, начинающая крепнуть, еще преодолимая, но убийственная. Северус словно проваливается в старые доски пола, и держится за Гарри так крепко, и Гарри так крепко держит его. И конечно, это прощание, у них каждый раз – как прощание, палец между ягодиц, легко и настойчиво, внутрь и наружу, хорошо и плохо. Вспышка – их лица, искаженные счастьем, вспышка – их лица, искаженные тоской, вспышка – мрак, их тела, сращенные бурей.

(Вспышка, вспышка, удар. Дерево за окном пылает. Огонь перекидывается на другую крону, огненный круг, ряд деревьев смыкается вокруг их дрейфующего дома, их шаткого убежища. Так тоже может быть).

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Никогда не оставляй меня.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Прекрати это немедленно.

Крик, и пот, и дыханье, постепенно успокаивающееся, и безвольно обмякшие тела, и дождь, бьющий по крыше. Гарри закрывает глаза («Не смотри на меня», – поцелуй, прикосновение, вздох). Гарри слышит, как уходит Северус. Гарри слышит, как шлепают его босые ступни по ступенькам лестницы. Гарри слышит, как скрипит входная дверь. Он открывает глаза, скрючившись нагишом на полу в пустой комнате. На полу, усыпанном сухими желтыми листьями.

Ветер разбивает окно. Осколки осыпают его, заставляют очнуться от странного оцепенения, кинуться следом. Вниз по лестнице, босиком по колючей траве, к силуэтам высоких деревьев, за Северусом, медленно бредущим вглубь леса, словно во сне.

– Стой! Пожалуйста, стой!

Вспышка. Вспышка. Вспышка.

– Я не могу, – кричит он, обернувшись. Дрожит от холода. Белый, нагой, в густых сумерках. Пятится. Ветер кидает ему на лицо пряди. Тени деревьев ложатся ему на плечи, тянут. – Я не могу, не в силах… Гарри, я поклялся, – он перекрикивает ветер. – Это клятва, магическая клятва…

«Я отдал им свою душу ради тебя», – хочет сказать Северус.

«Я отдал свою душу тебе», – имеет он в виду.

– Я обещал и должен стать одним из них, – говорит он, и ветер швыряет его слова в лицо Гарри, до крови рассекает скулу.

Ветки смыкаются вокруг его туловища, выстрелившие из темноты, словно щупальца спрута. Опутав его в кокон, в гнездо, они волочат Северуса по земле, сжавшийся человечий комок, они забирают то, что их по праву. Северус скрывается во мраке леса, не издав ни звука.

Гарри несется следом.

Сухие ветки трещат под ногами, как хлопушки, как выстрелы. Даже палочка в руках Гарри роняет чешуйки коры, осыпается, исходит в труху и опилки.

Гарри не нужна палочка (он собирается победить другим оружием – величайшим оружием).

8.

Было темно и спокойно, и время текло, как река, качая тело – вправо и влево, словно корабль на привязи, словно тень будущего корабля. Его якорем были корни, глубоко под землей, скрюченные пальцы веток упирались в небо, изъеденное жуками тело с дуплом на месте сердца – кто-то просунул туда руку, так просто, так смело.

Он хотел проснуться, но не мог («Посмотри на меня»). Он хотел вспомнить.

Как его звали? Кто его звал?

(«Пожалуйста»).

Ветер касался его губами, обрывал листья, поднимал с его кроны стаи серых птиц.

(«Вернись ко мне»).

Он не мог вспомнить, но очень хотел. В его дупле гулко стучало имя.

(«Клянусь»).

Гар-ри. Гар-ри. Гар-ри.

(«Посмотри на меня»).

Северус открывает глаза.

Его голова лежит на коленях у Гарри. Небо над головой светлеет медленно и неотступно. Буря побушевала и ушла дальше, за горизонт, оставив их в гнезде из сломанных веток. Колени Гарри – такое спокойное место... Убежище.

Северус делает долгий, мучительный вдох. Его тело забыло, как дышать. Его лицо в плену ладоней с жесткими мозолями, с чуткими пальцами. Добрые, жестокие ладони.

– Как тебе удалось? – спрашивает Северус тихо, и Гарри смеется нервно. Он смеется и никак не может перестать.

– Это же деревья, Северус. Они живут веками. Целую вечность. Что им подождать немного? Пока мы не состаримся. Им же абсолютно все равно! Это же деревья...

Северус соглашается, устало прикрыв глаза. Он ощущает поцелуй и раскрывает губы, впуская Гарри, его язык, его благородную ложь. Пока наступает рассвет, они целуют друг друга, и у них все время мира.


End file.
